1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of thermostatic controls for coolants and more particularly for a thermostatic switch used in the coolant system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Thermostatic switches for coolant systems are well known. In conventional systems for use in internal combustion engines the coolant is pumped through the engine and then through a cooler or radiator and then back through the engine. A thermostatic switch is placed in the path of the coolant flow to bypass the radiator during those periods when the coolant is below a predetermined temperature. Upon the coolant reaching the predetermined temperature, the thermostatic switch will switch the flow through the radiator and upon the coolant falling below the predetermined temperature, the switch will again bypass the radiator. In conventional systems, the thermostatic control must be carefully aligned with a valve plate to actuate the valve plate at the predetermined temperatures. Typically, the valve plate is pivoted in the coolant passage and when in the open position remains in the coolant flow path causing a considerable drag on the coolant flow, thus making necessary a relatively large passage diameter.